marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Carver (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (Xavier Institute student body) | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Texas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christina Strain; Amilcar Pinna | First = Generation X Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Very little has yet to be revealed about Nathaniel Carver's life prior to his arrival at the Xavier Institute. He almost decided to leave the Xavier Insitute on his very first day after witnessing the dynamic between the students, and director Kitty Pryde's method in disciplining rebels like Quentin Quire. However, an attack from the Purifiers prevented him from leaving the building. While trying to hide, he fled to the library, where he encountered the janitor Andre Mexer. With his powers, Nathaniel managed to see something special in Mexer, giving him a reason to remain at the school. He became part of Jubilee's team, which consisted of Benjamin Deeds, Quentin Quire, Lin Li, Bling!, and Eye-Boy. Generation X Quentin was somewhat reluctant in developing friendships with his new classmates, especially his roommate Benjamin Deeds. Quentin Quire was never much been one to follow rules, so when a mysterious shadow in Central Park started stealing mutants during the night, he convinced his classmates to start an investigation into it. They found themselves face-to-face with Emplate, who was possessing Monet's body at the time. After defeating the Rat King, Quentin convinced Benjamin and Nathaniel to join him for a night out, something a lot more fearsome than a mutant-killing monster. They were stuck in a villain-infested auction, where they had to destroy a priceless weapon, all without getting caught by the auctioneer, Kade Kilgore. During the mission, both Nathaniel and Benjamin discovered their feelings for each other. Few days later, Nathaniel opened up to Benji about their current relationship, that he knew and noticed his signals to make a move on him. He explained his fear of his powers and how it always destroyed the past relationships he had, with his ex-boyfriend and his ex-best friend, just to mention a few. Every time he saw a person’s past, he ended up judging them. Nathaniel was afraid that it might happen again if he was together with Benjamin. Since he was terrified of losing him, he friend-zoned him just so their relationship wouldn’t end up a mess. Really disappointed, Benji understood and accepted the situation. Monet, merged with her brother Emplate, arrived at the institute in order to try to kill the students and drain their life force. While Jubilee, Husk, and Chamber battled the threat outside, inside the classroom, Roxy, Benjamin, Nathaniel, and Quentin came up with a plan on how to defeat Emplate. The students noticed that Emplate strangely did not even try to feed or copy Quentin's power. Nathaniel revealed to them that he was responsible for that. Apparently, Emplate wouldn’t let Monet steal any other mutants’ powers because she had already stolen Nathaniel’s, which allowed him to see people’s memories when he touched them. When Emplate used his power, it actually weakened the link between Emplate and Monet. So, if Monet created that kind of connection with others, it could cause Emplate to lose control of her, so Jubilee's team formulated a plan: to grab Monet and force a link. Roxy grabbed Monet and a connection between the two of them was formed. Monet started to freak out. Jubilee told Chamber and Husk to grab her next, in order to overwhelm Monet's mind and cause the psychometric powers stolen from Nathaniel to display all their old Generation X memories. In the end, their memories were powerful enough to evict Emplate from Monet. Jubilee thanked Quentin for curing her, and he agreed to stay at the school, earning a hug from Benjamin. A few hours later, Benjamin and Nathanial sat in a bed having a nice conversation. Benjamin expressed how worried he was for him when Emplate attacked them. Nathaniel responded that being around Benjamin and being in the school with him by his side made him feel safe. Benjamin opened up saying that he wanted to kiss Nathaniel and the two made out. This also activated Nathaniel’s psychometry power which made him see Benjamin’s past, from the time he was a student under Cyclops mutant revolution days to the time they first met and developed feelings for each other. A few days later, the team prepared a surprise party for Roxy, who was going home to visit her family for a while. Kitty Pryde arrived to congratulate Jubilee on keeping her class alive. | Personality = | Powers = Psychometry: When Hindsight makes skin to skin contact with another, he can psychically see glimpses of their past memories, reading the recent memories of a person. He can read "psychic imprints" that people leave on objects that they have handled. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Currently it doesn't appear that Hindsight has conscious control of his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * He is half-Korean on his mother's side. * Nathaniel's sexuality was confirmed when he revealed his feelings for Benjamin Deeds. He also had a boyfriend named Tom. * He is dating Benjamin Deeds. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Psychometry Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Homosexual Characters